


if music be the blood of love by teaforest [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant to Episode 7, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of if music be the blood of love by teaforestSummary: It's only known in certain circles how deep music runs through Victor's veins. It's something of a trade secret, something he doesn't really hide so much as the rest of the world ignores.It's no wonder, then, that when Yuuri Katsuki unexpectedly goes viral, that Victor recognizes music in him, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if music be the blood of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605993) by [teaforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/pseuds/teaforest). 



** **

**Title** : if music be the blood of love  
**Author** : teaforest  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : general audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : It's only known in certain circles how deep music runs through Victor's veins. It's something of a trade secret, something he doesn't really hide so much as the rest of the world ignores.  
It's no wonder, then, that when Yuuri Katsuki unexpectedly goes viral, that Victor recognizes music in him, too.  
Tags: Canon compliant to ep 7  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605993)  
**Length** 0:57:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/if%20music%20be%20the%20blood%20of%20love%20by%20teaforest.mp3)


End file.
